The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to people conveyors (e.g., moving walkways, escalators, etc.) and, more particularly, to improved sprockets for people conveyors.
Conveyors such as people conveyors (e.g., moving walkways, escalators, etc.) usually comprise a plurality of conveyance elements (e.g., pallets, steps, etc.). The conveyance elements (or at least some of such elements) are typically drivingly coupled to at least one drive element (e.g., belt, chain, etc. driven by a sprocket, gear, etc.). The belt/chain of the drive element is typically operably connected to and driven by the sprocket or similar device that rotates to drive movement of the conveyance elements. In some configurations, the drive element may include a toothed belt that engages with a toothed sprocket.
The sprocket operates in combination with a toothed belt to enable slipless, positive driving of the conveyance elements. Such systems may be subject to or experience relatively high levels of noise and/or vibration. For example, an abnormal noise may be induced when the belt/chain of the drive element engages with or disengages from the sprocket. Such noise may be generated by air that is trapped between the belt/chain and the sprocket which is rapidly expelled from a cavity that exists between the belt/chain and the sprocket (e.g., between meshed teeth of the components). Furthermore, dust particles can attach to surfaces of the sprocket and/or surfaces of the belt/chain through electrostatic and Van der Waals forces, causing wear and deterioration in the meshing conditions between the two components, which may increase noise, and may result in higher costs of maintenance and operation.